Mysterious Girlfriend
by Extravagantic
Summary: It seemed that Haruhi Fujioka did not take rejection well, and she was determined to find out who Hikaru was dating.


Today was the day.

Haruhi Fujioka was a very determined girl- very determined to confess her feelings to her long time crush. Actually, she had two crushes for a while, but she decided that she only liked Tamaki as a friend. That was why she was going to ask Hikaru out. She knew that he liked her, everyone knew that. For this reason, she wasn't afraid to ask him out, she didn't have any worries.

Hikaru was currently outside, most likely waiting for his twin so they could go home. Haruhi wasn't sure where Kaoru was, but she figured it was better for him not to be there. It would make it awkward if there was an audience. She strolled up to the lone boy, smiling when she stopped near him. She greeted him casually. "Hey."

The boy's head lifted, and he looked slightly surprised to see the girl there. However, his surprised face lasted only a moment, and he smiled widely. "Hey, Haruhi. What's up?"

"Oh, not much." She said, though she was quite aware that it wasn't the response he was looking for. Hikaru wasn't a fan of vague answers; they made him wonder, and he didn't want to _wonder_, he just wanted a straightforward answer. "Actually, Hikaru, I was wondering if you'd be interested in going on a date this weekend."

And there was his surprised look again. Haruhi expected him to smile again, practically repeating his facial expressions from a moment before, however his lips formed a frown. Immediately she didn't feel as safe as she did at first. "O-oh, I see. Haruhi... I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm already seeing someone."

She didn't expect that at all.

And that made today the day Haruhi Fujioka was rejected.

---

"He said he's _seeing_ someone already. Who would he be seeing? I mean, nobody has seen him with some girl hanging off him, right? Besides the usual girls, of course, but..."

"Haruhi, calm down." Tamaki had no idea how to make Haruhi calm down, actually, but she was starting to scare him. He knew how much she really liked Hikaru, but she was going a little bit overboard. Currently, she wasn't even listening to his 'calming' words.

"How are we supposed to figure who this girl is? I want to know, no- I _need_ to know!"

"Haruhi, you aren't acting like yourself...." Now his words only recieved a glare, and the girl continued to prattle on about Hikaru's mysterious girlfriend. Sure, Tamaki was curious about it as well, but he didn't have a need to know. He decided that he didn't like this side of Haruhi. The boy looked over to his friend on the other side of the room, who was simply typing away like nothing was happening with Haruhi. "Kyouya, help!"

Kyouya didn't want to help, but he was sure that Tamaki would bother him until he did. He was busy, yes, but it seemed either way he wouldn't be able to concentrate. Besides, he had to admit that he was also very curious to find out more about Hikaru's girlfriend. Closing his laptop, Kyouya looked over at Tamaki and Haruhi. "Why don't we find out when Hikaru's next date is and then follow him?"

Haruhi stopped speaking for a moment, but only a moment. "That's brilliant!"

---

So that was how Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyouya ended up stalking a clueless Hikaru while he escorted his date around. "Why does this feel so familiar?" Tamaki wondered out loud, to which Kyouya immediately answered, "Because we followed Hikaru on his date with Haruhi in Karuizawa."

Haruhi looked at the two and raised an eyebrow, because she had no idea that they had been following her and Hikaru that day, but she forgot all about that when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Do you see that!? He's kissing her!" She practically hissed the words while she glared daggers at the pretty girl attached to Hikaru's lips.

Tamaki shuddered and turned his head away from Haruhi. She was starting to scare him again. His attention went to the girl she was glaring at. He wondered why he felt like she was somewhat familiar, yet the more he looked at her, the more he thought it was just his imagination. But, when he looked at Kyouya he could see a knowing smile that made him feel like it _wasn't_ his imagination.

He made a mental note to ask Kyouya about it later.

---

Hikaru let out a breath and threw himself onto his bed. He heard Kaoru exit the bathroom, and he felt a bit of heat from the steam that followed him. "Kaoru~ come here." He frowned when his twin shook his head. "Why not? Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am!" Kaoru glared at Hikaru, throwing off his towel and beginning to dig through his drawers for a pair of pyjama pants. "Don't smirk!"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do when my lovely little brother is standing there, naked, in front of me?"

Kaoru snorted, grabbing a pair of pants and pulling them on. "Stop staring."

Hikaru stood up and made his way over to his twin. He pulled Kaoru into a hug, still smirking. "Don't be angry, Kaoru. You're the one who always wants to go on dates, and mom said we can't go out on dates unless we are properly disguised."

With a sigh, Kaoru nodded. "I know, but... Why do I always have to be the girl?"

---

A/N: =D

I like this, though it seems awkwardly... awkward to me. Oh well!


End file.
